


The Long Road

by DuckNsfwBox



Series: Trucker Jeremy [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay, Hitch Hiker Geoff, M/M, Trucker Jeremy, geoff "loose lips" ramsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckNsfwBox/pseuds/DuckNsfwBox
Summary: Very gay"Poorly" writtenJeremy is a truck driver by trade and after picking up a stray on the side of the road he gets a treat that he hope he'll get more of down the track.





	The Long Road

It started off as a one time thing to see what he could get off a well groomed gentle man. The older male sat silently in the passenger seat, occasionally running his tattooed fingers through his hair. He sighed and blew a raspberry, Jeremy's eyes locked onto his lips. He cleared his throat and began to talk "so, I don't mind dropping you off in the next town but I think we should talk about payment..."  
Jeremy shuffled in the drivers seat, trying to keep his eyes on the road but honestly the way his dick kept twitching and how he could now feel the passengers eyes looking him over it was getting a little hard. "Well if you couldn't tell I'm not exactly loose on change at the moment" Jeremy shrugged, slowing the truck down to a slower pace. "I was thinking you could pay me another way"  
"See if your lips are as good as they look" The passenger let out a huff of air before shaking his head "fuck it, pull over" Jeremy brought the truck to a still, he checked to make sure his hazard lights hadn't switched on before jumping out of the truck and walking around to the passenger door. The stranger was already out and leaning against the cab step.  
"By the way, you can call me Ramsey" He spoke smoothly and it felt as though this wasn't his first rodeo. Ramsey mover and gestured for J to lean against the step.  
"You like dirty talk boy?" Jeremy asked as Ramsey kneeled in front of him, his hands rubbing up J's thighs. "Boy?" He mused, fingers making quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his dick out, giving it a soft tug.  
"I'm more man than you'll ever meet"  
Ramsey easily took Jeremy's length into his mouth, humming softly around the tip. Jeremy grabbed at the cab step behind him, now glad he had something to lean on.  
Ramsey continued this for awhile before taking most of him in his mouth, tracing his dick with his tongue. J let out a stuttered breath his free hand now resting in Ramsey's hair, tugging at it softly. Ramsey moaned onto Js dick, bringing his hands up to work on the places his mouth couldn't reach at that moment. He pulled off completely feeling the trucker coming undone beneath him "are you gonna cum for me" Ramsey asked, slowly standing up. His hand was still going to town down south but now his lips were pressed against the drivers and J couldn't hold back. His hips jutted forwards and he came, his moans muffled by the well dressed stranger as he rode his high down. Ramsey pulled away from Jeremy and raised an eyebrow "so do my lips work as well as they look?" He mused, stepping back from the driver and shaking his hand in attempt to rid of the cum that had leaked onto his hand. Jeremy was slow to react but he put his dick away as quick as he could "uh yeah they do" he opened the passenger side door and grabbed the wet wipes, usually saved for cleaning grease off his hands, from under the seat and held them out for Ramsey who graciously took a few and began cleaning his hand off. 

The drive to the next town wasn't as awkward as Jeremy assumed it was going to be. Who'd of thought that to get a guy to talk you just needed them to suck your dick? Ramsey had a motor mouth. His full name was Geoff Lazer Ramsey, he was 42, had an open relationship with a beautiful wife? Called Griffon. He was apparently quite the charmer back in college, experimenting with all sorts of people and other..things.  
Jeremy brought the truck to a stop again, parking beside a familiar looking dirty red shit-wagon outside of this towns truckie stop. He put the truck into park before looking over at Geoff. The older man had fallen asleep, Jeremy's jacket draped over him to keep him from getting too cold. 'No strings attached Jeremy' he reminded himself as he tapped Geoffs arm "hey buddy" he huffed wanting to keep his truckie attitude. Geoff slowly stirred, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. "Oh" he yawned "are we here?" Jeremy nodded "yup, is this an okay place to drop you off?" Geoff nodded "yeah perfect" Before Jeremy could add anything else, Geoff opened the passenger side door and smirked "till we meet again"  
The door closed with a bang and Jeremy pushed himself back in his seat, letting out a huff of air. God damn did he have a good set of lips on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 


End file.
